spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.2
Part 2.2 is here! Message from Mr. Lols100 I just hop you enjoy this! Transcript SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.2 On the last part.... Sandy built a rocket for them to go to the next world, SpongeBob wanted to test it out, but Sandy said the rocket is not ready yet. But, SpongeBob didn't care, so he begged Sandy to fire the rocket. And... She did it. Sadly, the rocket was destroyed by Black Shadow's defeat by Captain Falcon, SpongeBob then land at the a strange factory. When there, SpongeBob battled Yukari Yakumo, Patrick, Sandy & Squidward managed to find him along with a strange scientist (Dr. Robotnik), who thinks it was Patrick, Sandy & Squidward that beated up Yukari. (they didn't do that, SpongeBob did!) & SpongeBob left (it was before Robotnik found Patrick, Sandy & Squidward). Meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was gonna send Pearl to help SpongeBob, but it failed. Then... Pearl died in an unexpected explosion on the roof of the Chum Bucket. Who is the scientist? Is Pearl dead or alive? All those answers can be answered on... SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.2 At the Krusty Krab... Mr. Krabs: *Sniff* Pearl... *remebers Pearl's death* *Sniff*. Mr. Krabs: That's it! If Pearl isn't gonna help SpongeBob, then I will! Meanwhile... at the factory... SpongeBob: Is anyone there? Hello? Patrick? Sandy? Squidward? A shadow of Patrick appeared SpongeBob: Patrick? Is that you? Patrick (is a trance): I WILL DESTROY YOU SpongeBob! *Blasts SpongeBob*. SpongeBob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lands on his back*. Somewhere on a cliff... Mr. Krabs: Time I help that sponge... Sonic: Whoops! Look out! *accidently knock Mr. Krabs of the cliff*. Mr. Krabs: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Back to SpongeBob... Dr. Robotnik: You see SpongeBob, with Patrick, Sandy & Squidward under my control. I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, will finish that hedgehog off once and for all! *BOOM* *CRASH* *POW* *PUNCH* Dr. Robotnik: Who did this?! *turns his head towards Mr. Krabs* What?! Mr. Krabs: How do you like that you land lover?! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs?! What are you doing here? Mr. Krabs: I'm here to help you, boy! SpongeBob: What happened to Pearl? Mr. Krabs: She died. SpongeBob: O.O woah. Mr. Krabs: Now, quit messing around and let's beat him! SpongeBob: Aye, Aye, Captain! Dr. Robotnik: Grounder! Destroy them! That's an order! Grounder: Your under arrest! Let The Battle Begin! This battle was like, Earthbound. Grounder is gonna fight you! SpongeBob uesd a flaming Krabby Patty! It caused 9% damage on Grounder! Mr. Krabs used a dollar sign! It caused 5% damage on Grounder! Grounder used triple drill! It caused 3% damage on SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob gave Grounder a bag of money! (For some reason) Mr. Krabs: MONEY! GIMME GIMME GIMME! Grounder: Uh-oh! Grounder fainted! Dr. Robotnik: Fools! You will never defeat me! Pearl was not dead! And then... she kicked Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik: WHYYYYYYYYY?!?!?! Robotnik dies at the factory, and then... *BOOM* Dr. Robotnik, defeated! Grounder: We blew it! Sonic: Alright! *Runs away*. Mr. Krabs (in a car): Get in boy! SpongeBob hopped in the car and they drove off! Scratch & Grounder: We're coming to get you for this, you little sponge! SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy & Squidward are now gonna go beat the final emeny! And with Mr. Krabs & Pearl on their team, they will be unstoppable to beat him! What will happen next? Find out next time on... SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 3.1 THE END Category:Episodes